Wesker's Romance Ch:1
by WolfxQueen
Summary: You find yourself in a new job position, waiting for a new start at life.    Here at R.P.D, you meet a man that seems to be totally closed off...    Who is he?


It was the first day on the new job I had just gotten as an R.P.D chemical researcher, a position I had long awaited in High School. I had been taken out of High School two years ealier because I had gotten a request at the Raccoon City Police Department, stating that they needed a young applicant to fill in for the job. I had surpassed my Biology and Chemistry classes so I was well applied for the position, the only thing that confused me a little was the fact that someone who worked for R.P.D sent the request, not the Department themselves.

"Hey there!"

I got a warm welcome from pretty much everyone there...except for this strange man. He wasn't rude with me but he was a little closed off, as if he knew things that I didn't. I didn't think much of it at the time, I just moved on with my job and hoped for the best. I didn't have many family members and I had moved a long way just to continue with the job.

To me it was worth it...my family wasn't much. And I had better things to put myself in than stay with them and waste my time.

I had been working on a B.I.O projection about a month later when a young man about a few years older than me came up and tried to start a conversation.

I went along because he seemed nice, and I was a bit lonely in my progress so far.

"Hey Chris!" I tried to keep up with his enthusiasm as he went about smiling in a cute puppy dog kinda way, obviously leaving me in a cloud of jealousy.

"I can't believe you've been here this long already! It seems pretty long to me anyway...well...so..I guess you'll be here then for the annual shootoff then?"

I didn't have a damn good clue about what he was talking about so I just stood there and looked as clueless as possible for his benefit.

"Oh well it's pretty fun. There's free food and people present stories and stuff. You really should come!" Chris was so cute in the way he talked to people. I never noticed him before, so what was my deal?

"So how do you like it here so far? I noticed you like to write, that's pretty neat. I wasn't much in Language Arts but I always thought poetry was kinda neat y'know?"

Chris kept the conversation going with a few blushes here and there and I felt compelled to ask him about that strange man...but I didn't want to ruin his fun so I kept quiet to ask at another time.

"Wesker's not going..." his attitude changed so suddenly I had to shoot up my head to see what was wrong.

"Whooooo?" I had heard that name SOMEWHERE but my brain just kept farting when I tried to comprehend it.

"Wesker. Mr. S. ? The guy with the sunglasses? He sits right next to you?" Chris seemed so darn agitated just talking about him.

"Mr. S.U.Y.A?" What the hell was THAT?

"Mr. Stick-Up-Your-Ass? It's kind of an inside joke between everyone. Heh, I mean it does suit him." I couldn't help but laugh at his comment about Wesker, the strange and closed-off man.

The door opened and in walked Wesker, sunglasses and all. His faced seemed to be disturbed by something, it must have been bad because he never showed emotion in his facial expressions.

"Chris, you better stop your blabbering and get back to your job before you lose it. I don't have time for yapping employees of mine so knock it off." Wesker spat the words as if they were shot by his gun.

I looked right at him when he was talking and he must of been irritated because when he stopped talking to Chris he turned to snap at ME.

"Don't you have something better to do than stare at people? Surely you know by now that idiocity doesn't get you very far." I can't TELL you how bad I HATED that stupid smug smirk on his face.

I tried to wipe it right off with my words. I never talked back to anyone like this before but he just managed to push every one of my buttons.

"Yeah I do actually. Like writing a report about huge assholes like yourself."

I couldn't believe it. I STOOP UP TO HIM.

Chris couldn't stop laughing and Wesker just stood there with the worst look on his face, like he wanted to impale me on a scorching fire.

"Well then you better get to it then." Wesker walked to his desk and turned on his P.C.

I stood up to get back to mine as well when Chris made it a point to rub the recent events back in Wesker's face by giving me a high-five.

I went back to my chemistry lab as Chris stepped out to search for the missing persons in the city, leaving me with the BUTT LORD.

"Umm...er...so..like...how...like...are you?" It was the best thing I could say and the worst but I just wanted to get past our differences and work it out, even if Wesker hated me.

"Well, like, I like, don't know." I couldn't BELIEVE IT! THIS BUTTHOLE WAS TAUNTING AND MAKING FUN OF ME WHEN I TRIED TO BE NICE! WTF WAS HIS PROBLEM?

"Stop being rude okay? I was only trying to be nice!" I yelled at him like I did at my dog when he peed on my pillow.

"That's cute. I didn't know virgins could be mean. Granted, I do think you have a nice rack but it won't get you far."

ARRRRRGH! I HATED HIM! HE JUST KEPT TYPING ON HIS STUPID COMPUTER, NOT EVEN LOOKING AT ME!

"WELL YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I DIDN'T LOSE MY VIRGINITY TO MY UNCLE!"

Uh-Oh.

"Well then who DID you lose it to?"

OH MY GOD. He looked like he was going to rip my head off right then and there.

"Umm. No one. I've never even kissed anyone..." I tried to ease his anger but instead his PERVERT METER went through the roof.

"Well might I suggest my tounge down your throat? It's the perfect medicine for fresh girl meat."

EW.

EW.

AND EW.


End file.
